A Werewolf Visits the Shrink
by Bobpaullee
Summary: Henry saves Will's life. Will finds out Henry is a werewolf and tries to reassure Henry that everything is alright. Will apologises and Henry gets a strange feeling. Henry discovers the reason why he saved Will and deceides to act on it. Henry/Will.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary and all that other legal crap.

Rating: 17+

Starts at Season One: Episode: The Five: Act V (or 5).

If you don't like gay slash then don't read.

Doesn't follow story line.

"Thanks for saving my ass," said Will.

"It's cool," said Henry.

Will moves and sits on bed beside Henry.

"I shouldn't of been so pushy," said Will, "I just thought that you might of had some mental problem or something."

"Thanks," said Henry, sarcastically.

"I didn't mean like that," said Will, "More like AD-HD or uncontrollable bouts of rage."

"I know," said Henry, "You don't need to explain."

"I do, though," said Will, "Otherwise I'll feel bad for ages."

"Explain then," said Henry, sighing.

_Why couldn't the pretty doctor just go away?_ thought Henry _Wait! Why did he think the doctor was pretty? Shit! He liked Will! A man can think another man is attractive yet still be straight. Right?_

"Henry, you saved my life and you're an abnormal," said Will, "I mean you're a werewolf! You are the coolest abnormal I've met thus far. Somehow you've learned to live with your abnormality even though you can change into a werewolf. You're not an abnormal in the same sense as Magnus, you don't always look human but you can look human. It's really amazing and you're the only one I know who can do that."

All Henry could think about as he saw Will's lips moving was to kiss them.

_Kiss him! Kiss him! Just do it! _thought Henry _You know you want to._

Will noticed the way Henry kept looking at him but he brushed it off as though Henry was just deep in thought about something. Will noticed that Henry kept licking his lips and rubbing them together. Will had seen a case like this before, it was love!

_Shit! He likes me _thought Will _I know he's kinda cute, well, extremely sexy. And I've seen him naked already but that's beside the point. I know I dream about him at night. Shit! I like him too! He won't make the first move because he's unsure how I'll react but I know how he'll react. This will be perfect._ _I've only seen Henry's dick when it was floppy but I bet it was really big when hard. I want you inside me!_

Will leaned over to look at Henry's magazine, trying to make Henry really horny. Will was so close to Henry that Henry could feel and hear Will's slow breathing. Will was making Henry extremely horny.

"So you like toys?" asked Will.

"Yes," said Henry, "In a sense yes but they're more toys for adults. You know collectibles."

"Yes," said Will, "I don't have many toys myself, I use them sometimes but not regularly. Only when I'm bored and need to pleasured."

"Yes," said Henry, _Wait a minute is he hinting that he uses sex toys._

"Just kiss me you sexy fucker," said Henry.

Henry grabbed Will and kissed him passionately.

"I like you," said Henry.

"I like you too," said Will, "I was teasing you at the end."

"Well it worked," said Henry, "Now do you want to fuck or whatever gay people do?"

"Yes," said Will, "I want you inside me."

'You'll have to suck me hard first though," said Henry.

Will liked the sound of that. Henry and Will resumed kissing and feeling each other's body.

Outside te door, Ashley was about to enter when she heard that last part of the conversation. Henry and Will had the hots for each other. Ashley had to stop herself laughing, not out of cruelty but about the fact that both these men had shown a pretense to liking her.

_Oh well _thoght Ashley _I'll find another guy._

Ashley walked off down the corridor and, literally, bumped into Big Guy.

"Where you going?" asked Ashley.

"To visit Henry," said Big Guy, "Isn't that where you just were?"

"Yep," said Ashley, "Visiting hours are over though. Henry doesn't want to be disturbed."

"He told you this?" asked Big Guy.

"No," said Ashley.

"I'm still visiting then," growled Big Guy, thinking Ashley was playing games with him.

"Okay, okay," said Ashley, "You shouldn't disturb Henry because I overheard him getting busy with someone."

"Busy?" said Big Guy, "Oh mating."

"Not exactly," said Ashley, "Having sex is closer."

"But only you were visiting him before me," said Big Guy, "Who is it then? Wait! Will was in there since Henry first woke up. Oh them two?"

"Yes," said Ashley, "What a cute couple?"

"If you say so," said Big Guy, "I don't get it though they can't have offspring so why do it?"

"I'm no expert," said Ashley, "But I think it has something to do with pleasure, love and liking each other."

"What does?" asked Magnus, getting off the elevator.

"No visitors for Henry," said Big Guy.

They all got on the elevator.

"Why not?' asked Magnus, "My examinations read that his werewolf genes had done a full regeneration for his body."

"Ashley you explain, you heard it," said Big Guy.

"Heard what?" asked Magnus.

"Will and Henry fucking or begining to," said Ashley.

"That's a surprise," said Magnus, "I've never encountered a gay werewolf, they usually only have sex to reproduce. Maybe my efforts to keep him in human form did this."

"Or maybe he just likes Will," suggested Ashley.

"That's most likely it," said Magnus, "Don't tease them about this and try not to spread it around the Sanctuary."

"Yes," said Ashley and Big Guy, both sighing.

Meanwhile, Henry had ripped off Will's clothes and Will had stripped Henry. They both stood there in front of each other, completely nude. Henry's hairy body a contrast with Will's smooth body. Will pushed Henry back onto the bed and took Henry's cock fully in his mouth. Henry moaning in pure pleasure. Will licking up and down Henry's pole. After about two minutes, Henry said, "You've got my fully hard."

Will pulled his mouth off Henry's dick and saw Henry's amazing 11" inch cock.

"This is my first time go slow," said Will.

"It's mine too," said Henry, smiling, "So you're a virgin too?"

"Yes," said Will, "No one wanted to have sex with the guy who saw monsters at every turn."

"I do though," said Henry.

Will postioned himself on the bed and Henry slowly pushed his cock in. Will moaning at first and then started screaming. Henry stopped once he'd got the whole thing in and left it in there for ten seconds.

"DO me fast and hard now!" said Will, wincing in anticipation.

Henry bega to pump in and out of Will. Will screaming but this quickly changed to moans of pleasure. Henry got faster and harder as he got closer to exploding.

"FUCK!" yelled Will, "You are SO GOOD!"

Henry exploded deep in Will's ass. Will's ass sucking it all up.

Will and Henry fell onto the bed, tired from their first intense fucking session.

"We'll have to do that again,' panted Will.

"Maybe this evening," suggested Henry.

"You're getting fucked then,' said Will.

"I look forward to it," said Henry, hugging Will.

THE END


End file.
